Albus Potter and the Cauldron of Light
by DarkWriter-James
Summary: Harry thought that after the defeat of Lord Voldemort things would get back to normal but how normal do things get in the wizarding world? It seems that the next generation is not going to have an easy first year when a dark power is unleashed in Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter and the Cauldron of Light**

**Chapter 1: The Potter Family **

Albus slowly stepped out of his bed and sighed. He walked forwards and suddenly stopped, his eyes then turned a cloudy white. Albus, not quite conscious of what he was doing reached his hand out and grabbed a pen on his desk. In a split second he conjured a piece of paper and with the pen he drew.

A brief moment later he blinked. He then looked down at the paper and he swore under his breath. It had happened again. On the paper he had drawn a large lightening bolt just below the picture of a wand and just above the drawing of a cauldron that was strangely glowing a bright gold.

Albus shook his head in disbelief, why did this keep happening? Suddenly, he heard his mother yelling for him, "Albus! James! Get down here now!"

"Oh, that can't be good", Albus said with a gulp. He quickly opened his desk drawer which was filled with paper identical to the one he was holding. After placing the latest paper in the drawer and closing it, he ran downstairs not wanting to anger his mother.

As he passed the curtain covering the painting of the mother his grandfather's closest friend, he took in the scene below him in the hallway. His mother, Ginny Potter, was staring angrily at Albus' brother James. Next to them was his sister, Lily, crying.

"What's going on?" Albus asked nervously.

James shrugged, "No idea."

Lily managed to say something through her sobs. "You... you know what you did."

"Honestly," James sighed, "What are you going on about?"

Ginny grabbed James by the arm and dragged him up the stairs, "Right!"

"Wait... Get off me!"

Albus frowned, strange; James didn't normally lie about his jokes. Curious, Albus followed them up the stairs and into Lily's room. Lily's room was not as large as the other rooms in the house but was still quite big. It was also usually clean. However, it was now seemingly a quarter of its normal size and it was cluttered with items that Albus was sure did not belong to Lily.

In the middle of the room Ginny and James were in an argument. "So you're still saying you didn't do this?" Ginny said, sarcastically.

"What?! I'd need magic to do all this! And I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school, am I?" James shouted, "Why do I always get blamed for things?"

Ginny had said something in response but Albus had stopped listening. He had been distracted by what was scratched into the walls. It was the word 'Beware', however, what really worried him was the picture next to the word. It was the lightening bolt that Albus had been drawing so often.

As he touched the damaged wall he whispered to himself, "D...Did I do this?"

Albus was snapped out of his daydream when the door downstairs opened. James groaned morosely, "Great... Dad."

Ginny dragged James down to Harry and Albus was about to follow when the window behind him suddenly opened. He spun round nervous for some inexplicable reason. Albus blinked in surprise when he saw Hugo crawling into the room through the window.

"H-Hugo?" Albus said, curiously.

Hugo looked at Albus surprised, "Erm... Lily here?"

Albus shook his head, "No, but... what are you doing here?"

"I... Er... what happened here?" Hugo said looking around the room obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well..."

There was suddenly an extremely loud explosion. "What was THAT?!" Albus shouted in surprise.

Hugo looked even more nervous than usual, "Yeah... That was probably Mum and Dad..."

"Your Mum and Dad!?" Albus yelled still in shock of what was happening.

"Er... yeah, they brought the flying car."

"The WHAT!?"

From downstairs Hugo and Albus heard shouts of "Hermione!" and "Ron!"

"Don't worry", Hugo said, "they're used to crashing. Turns out Uncle George isn't that good at building flying cars. Made it himself and gave it to Dad, said it was 'something to help remember the good old days'."

Albus shook his head, "this is too much..." Suddenly Albus' head started to burn. "ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!"

Hugo reacted surprisingly quickly, grabbing Albus as he collapsed. "Albus!" he heard Hugo yelling, "What's wrong?! I don't understand-"

As Albus drifted in and out of consciousness he heard snippets of conversations. He wasn't sure who was talking and what about. He heard, "Shadows in the dark", "Still after us", "Sent him ahead" and just before he finally drifted from consciousness, "Death Eaters working for someone else..."

Author's note: Alright, here we go! I'm sure other people have written tons of stories like this by now but I really hope that people will enjoy this and think its something different than what has been written before. I won't be going straight into Albus' first year of Hogwarts, some things I want to set up first but things will be exciting even outside of Hogwarts (I hope). Next Chapter will be longer than this; I just wanted to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus Potter and the Cauldron of Light**

**Chapter 2: Scorpius' Life**

Scorpius Malfoy sighed as he closed his journal. He pulled his blonde hair back and tied it. He barely reacted when his father walked in and shook his head at him. "Scorpius", Draco said, "what have I told you about that hair?"

Scorpius stood up from his chair and glared at Draco, "I happen to like long hair."

"Well, I don't!" Draco snarled. Scorpius groaned, grabbed his journal and walked out the door, stuffing it into his pocket. As he left the room Scorpius yelled, "Too bad for you then!"

Draco chased after Scorpius down the stairs and grabbed him by the collar. "Scorpius! I'm not finished yet."

Scorpius sighed and turned round. "Why should I listen to you? What do you know?"

"Well... I'm older than you and I-"

"Please... you never really grew up, did you? You don't even know how to be in a family."

"What!?" Draco whispered, letting go of Scorpius' collar. Scorpius took advantage of this and ran down the rest of the stairs and through the door. Draco slammed his fist into the wall and growled, "Damn it, Scorpius..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius stepped out onto the cobbled street and looked at the sunset with a small frown. He couldn't understand his family, why was he so different to them. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what his father had done when he had been younger.

As Scorpius walked over to the nearby house he saw crouched on the ground, Lysander Lovegood. "Lysander?" Scorpius said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Lysander responded without looking up from what he was doing. Scorpius walked over without saying anything, he looked downwards to see that Lysander was drawing strange symbols on the ground with chalk.

"Looking for tingorts, Lysander?" Scorpius asked calmly.

Lysander looked up at Scorpius with a smile, "Exactly, my friend". He stood up and patted Scorpius on the arm, "So... how have you been?"

Scorpius sighed, "My Father has been pressuring me about school, I don't know what he'll do if I don't get in Slytherin..."

Lysander looked into the distance with a dazed look in his eyes. Scorpius waited calmly for Lysander to say something. "Scorpius", he said, in a dream-like tone, "What your father wants for you isn't important. What's important is what you want. So, what do you want for your life in school?"

"I..." Scorpius began sadly, "I don't want to be my father... I don't want to be in Slytherin..."

Lysander nodded calmly and crouched down again. "I'll see you in Gryffindor, then."

Scorpius blinked in surprise, "I never said I wanted to be in Gryffindor just... not in Slytherin."

"I know you didn't", Lysander said quietly and calmly, "You didn't need to."

Scorpius paused for a moment before saying, "You know, sometimes I get the feeling you're actually psychic or something."

The chalk on the ground suddenly glowed a bright green then dissolved into a gas. The gas clumped together in the form of a dog. The dog barked and it faded away. "Maybe..." Lysander said as he watched the dog slowly fade away, "Maybe I am psychic or..." He looked over to Scorpius with a small smile, "or maybe I'm just good at guessing..."

Scorpius laughed briefly and quietly under his breath. "I'll see you soon, at King's Cross, most likely..." He began to walk back to his large, slightly intimidating house, hoping that he would be able to sneak back in without having to deal with his Dad.

As he walked away, Lysander spoke to him without even facing him. "I'd be careful in the days ahead, Scorpius." Scorpius nodded slightly towards Lysander, even though he was facing the other way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius opened the door slowly and hesitantly. As he did so he heard a yell of "Damn!" coming from a slightly open door of Draco's office. He slowly stepped over to Draco's office and looked in.

Inside the office Draco had his sleeve rolled up and he was looking angrily at something on his arm. On his arm the symbol of a skull with snakes crawling out of it. The mark seemed to be shifting on Draco's arm, "Th... This is impossible, they're back?!"

Scorpius whispered in shock, "The... Dark Mark?" Scorpius quickly backed away from the door as Draco rolled down his sleeve. Scorpius ran quietly up the stairs and into his small uncluttered room.

He rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. As he stepped over to his open window to close it an owl Scorpius didn't recognize flew in. It dropped an envelope onto his bed and flew out the window, almost hitting Scorpius, grabbing a couple of his blonde hairs with its claws in the process.

"What the Hell!?" he shouted in complete surprise. After a few confused moments he walked towards his untidy bed and picked up the envelope.

He hesitated wondering whether or not it was a good idea to open the envelope. He decided just to go ahead and rip it open. In surprise he took out a very old pile of parchment. His eyes grew larger and larger as he read through the top parchment page.

It read:

_This is the final message of Gellert Grindelwald,_

_This is to be delivered only to the one worthy of the information contained within._

Scorpius was completely confused, Grindelwald had been a dark wizard, how had this final message never been discovered? Also confusing him was who sent the owl? Did this have something to do with the Dark Mark that was now being used again by someone?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, this was ridiculous. What was going on? He knew that there was only one way to start to get the answers he needed. He sat down on his bed and hesitated only for a moment before starting to read the final message of Grindelwald.

Authors note: So as you can see from this chapter the story will in fact follow two people, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy and their respective friends. When they eventually meet things may change but for now they will alternate chapters. It will probably be about another 5 chapters before the characters head to Hogwarts but... hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will probably be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Albus Potter and the Cauldron of Light**

**Chapter 3: Albus' Past**

The world faded into focus slowly for the awakening Albus. He awkwardly turned to his left and looked at the light streaming in through a large window. He recognized the room as his parents' room. As someone walks through the door Albus' head suddenly started to burn. "AAARRRGGHHH!!!" he screamed in pain.

He lashed out with his fists and hit the mysterious figure who was trying to approach him. The figure screamed unnaturally loudly and flew backwards into the wall. Just before Albus fell unconscious again, he saw Harry run inside the room, wand held high.

While he was unconscious he began to see a strange scene form around him:

_**Albus watched confused as he saw a younger version of himself walking towards a circus tent with his parents, his younger sister and older brother. He looked on in a daze as the group walked by him. **_

_**Someone suddenly appeared next to Albus surprising him even further. "Who..." Albus began confused before the new figure interrupted him.**_

_**"Not yet important I'm afraid..." the tall figure announced with a very low voice. He had long red hair and bright green eyes, much like Albus' eyes.**_

_**"I don't- what is going on?" Albus asked as the scene around him changed into the inside of the circus tent. The tent was massive on the inside and had hundreds and hundreds of people in the audience.**_

_**"This- I barely remember this..." Albus muttered still in a daze. He looked up to the tall mysterious man with him expecting to him to say something but he remained quiet staring at nothing in particular.**_

_**In the middle of the tent a man dressed as a ringmaster apparated with a small firework-like explosion. "Hello! One And All!" the ringmaster announced in a supernaturally loud voice. "We Have An Astounding And Strange Show For You Tonight!"**_

_**The Ringmaster grinned at the audience and jumped high in the sky, transforming into a large eagle. The eagle flew in a circle then into the audience. Suddenly, someone stood up in the audience and raised his wand angrily. Down in the ring Albus quickly panicked, "Wait... What is this!? Did- Did this really happen?"**_

_**"Memory is a difficult thing" the mystery person next to Albus said calmly.**_

_**The man in the audience screamed loudly and raised his wand to the eagle in the air. "Avada Kedavra!!" he roared firing a spell at the eagle. The audience looked on in shock as the eagle fell blood pouring from it. After it hit the ground it transformed back into the ringmaster who was staring with lifeless eyes seemingly straight at a shocked Albus.**_

_**The murderer began to jump down the audience seats pushing past the audience that were running out the tent. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the murderer. He jumped out the way of both Harry and Ginny's fired spells. He quickly grabbed the younger Albus and he placed the wand at Albus' head.**_

_**James in anger rushed forward and was knocked out of the way by the murderer. As James fell down the seats towards the ground, the older Albus tried to run forward to help but he found he couldn't move from the spot he was on. The tall stranger sighed and told Albus with an almost sad tone, "I'm afraid this is only a memory... It cannot be changed." Albus heard this but when he saw Ginny desperately trying to get to James as he fell, Albus could not help still trying to move to help his family. **_

_**Harry was holding Lily close to him and was nervously pointing his wand at the murderer. "Let... Let go of him!!"**_

_**"Shut up!" the murderer yelled, "You don't know me, but... but I know YOU! Harry Potter..." He spat on the ground as he said Harry's name. "You ruined my LIFE! And now I'll destroy yours!"**_

_**"Wait a minute!!" Harry shouted, "I've never met you before, how could I have ruined your life?" **_

_**The younger Albus finally began to cry, screaming for help, he was only five years old. "BE QUIET!!!" the murderer yelled going to punch Albus. Harry panics and jumps forward pushing the murderer onto the ground. Both of them dropped their wands in the process. **_

_**Suddenly the scene began to change, it became blurred to the older Albus. "What the-!?" he said confused. He looked over to the stranger who then explained what was happening.**_

_**"The memory is no longer as clear as it was before... unfortunate." However they could still hear what was happening.**_

_**"You will not hurt my family!!"**_

_**"DAD!"**_

_**"Damn YOU!!!"**_

_**"ARRRRRGGGHHH!!!"**_

_**The older Albus was trying to figure out what was happening when the scene became clear to him again. His eyes widened as he saw the murderers body on the ground next to the dead ringmaster and the unconscious James.**_

_**"He's... dead?" Albus whispered before looking up to Harry, Lily and his younger self all in shock. Once again the scene changed, the entire area seemed to melt around them and the place becomes entirely white.**_

_**"I... I don't understand" Albus said turning to the stranger with sadness in his eyes. "Who was that... that man, and... and how did he die?"**_

_**"Unforgivable curse, Avada Kedavra..." the stranger said calmly, slowly drawing his wand and pointing it at Albus.**_

_**"Wait," Albus said panicky, "what are you doing!?"**_

_**"The memory is over," the stranger explained, "it is time for you to awaken, however, I have to help you along on your return to the real world."**_

_**Albus held his hand up in an attempt to stop the stranger from using his wand. "Hang on! I understand I must have blocked that memory but who killed that man!? Was... was it my dad or-"**_

_**The stranger interrupted, "As you saw, that part of your memory was missing, I know no more of that memory than you, unfortunately..."**_

_**"Who are you?" Albus asked very curiously.**_

_**"As I said before," the stranger began, as he raised the wand to Albus. "It is not yet important to know who I am..."**_

_**Albus was about to say something when the stranger waved the wand and Albus began to disappear.**_

_**"Wait!!" he yelled as he felt the world fade away from him.**_

_**Just before he completely disappeared he heard the stranger say "Goodbye, and good luck..."**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus awoke quickly, yelling, "WAIT!!!" He began to feel more and more exhausted. What was wrong with him? Suddenly the door slammed open and several people ran in.

Albus saw that his tall brother, James, was one of the several people who ran in. When he saw him all he could think about was the image of James unconscious on the floor. He jumped out of his bed and hugged James. "WHOA!!!" James yelled surprised, "Alright, alright, I'm glad you're better but... let go!"

Albus smiled, glad of being able to see James acting like his normal self. Albus looked around the small, unfamiliar room he was in. He'd been moved since the last time he fell unconscious.

The people who had run in were Lily, Harry, Ginny, James, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley. Albus coughed weakly before asking, "Where... Where are we?"

"Ah... right," Harry said, walking over to Albus, "We're at your Uncle Bill's shell cottage, I'm afraid we didn't have time to wait for you to wake, so... We just brought you with us in the... The Er... Car."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "The flying car?"

"It was cool..." James informed him, and started laughing as he said, "Lily was screaming the whole journey!"

"Don't tell him that!" Lily said, punching James in the arm.

Albus sighed, "Dad... What's going on?"

"Yeah," James said, "Who were those guys who chased after us?"

"People chased you?" Albus asked in shock.

"Okay" Ginny said quietly, "everyone sit down and Harry and I will explain what is going on."

As everyone sat down, Rose walked over to Albus and whispered kindly, "I'm glad you're okay, Al..."

Albus smiled, "Thanks, Rose."

"Where have mom and Dad gone?" Rose asked Harry.

"Oh. They've gone to the Malfoy house to tell them what's happening." Harry responded.

As Harry sat down to tell them what was happening, Albus had an image flash inside his mind. For a brief moment he'd seen a young boy bleeding on the ground, a cloaked figure hovering over him.

"Huh!?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, another image flashed before his eyes. The image was the bloodied face of the cloaked figure from the previous image. The face was familiar... but Albus couldn't quite remember who owned the face.

Then he heard several sentences being said by different people he didn't recognize.

"Send out the Death Eaters."

"Find it, now!"

"Kill Him."

"Ow!" Albus whispered in pain.

"Albus?" Harry asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

"Don't Worry" Albus said weakly, "I'm fine."

"Just fine..."

Author's note: Okay I've been working on this chapter for a little while at the same time I did the previous chapter which is why they were both finished so close to each other. Next chapter we return to Scorpius' story. Judging by how these chapters have been going the next one will probably be longer again and might take slightly longer to finish and upload. But... hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
